Team Movie Night
by Densi-lover
Summary: Jenny had never liked horror movies, guess who is there to make her feel safe... Jibbs with hints of Tiva and Mcabby   ONESHOT!


**Author:** Densi-Lover **Rating: **T  
><strong>Category:<strong> NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Romance and hints of humor  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Jibbs, McAbby and Tiva,.  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Gibbs, Jen, Tony, Ziva, Abby and Mcgee  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Jenny had never liked horror movies, guess who is there to make her feel safe... Jibbs with hints of Tiva and Mcabby

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** I can't get any idea's to my other stories so i try a new one...

* * *

><p>Btw. I'm 13 years old and English is NOT my first language!<p>

Jenny's Pov

I had always hated horror movies, they seemed so real to me, and ever since I was a little girl I'd never seen one without getting so bad nightmares I refused to sleep in at least two days after.

"Come on Director, it will be fun" Abby said the 10 time

"I'm sorry Abby but I'm not really in movie mood" I said, the truth was I really wanted to spend some time with Gibbs team but a movie night in Abbys Lab with horror movies wasn't something I wanted

"But McGee, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs will be there too, we all want you to be there" She said and I could see the tears begin to form in her eyes

"Fine I'll be there" I said with a sigh and she hugged me

"Yay now when mom is in the whole family is together" Abby said and I smiled at the name mom, the truth was that ever since Abby had said 'The kids don't like it when mommy and daddy fight' I had begin to feel like they really where my family

**-Ncis-Ncis-Ncis-Ncis-**

What the hell had I gotten my self into? I thought as I pushed on the botten in the elevator to Abbys lab. I walked into Abbys lab, there was mattresses, blankets, pillows all over the floor, on a table where bourbon, coke, water, chips, candy and of cause Caf-Pow! I was wasn't so surprised to see Tony and Ziva sitting next to each other and sharing a blanket, Next to they where Abby and McGee and in the end where Jethoe.

"You came!" Abby said and hugged me

"Abby, cant, breath" I said and she relesed me

"Sorry" She said and looked down

"It's okay Abbs" I said and hugged her again, just not as tight at before, she looked up and smiled

"Now the whole family is together we can begin" Abby said, she turned a movie on and as I had expeted it was a horror movie, I sat down next too Jethoe who had a glass of bourbon in his han, he took a sip and I took the glass from him and took one my self before giving it back, he just smiled.

We had watched an half hour of this movie and it was really freaking me out, a girl came op on the screen she was screaming and hand blood down her face i got a chook and gripped Jethoe's arm, tightly

"You'r okay?" He wispered in my ear, a scream more and I burried my face into his shoulder, he laughed a little

"The Director of Ncis afraid of a horror movie, hadn't seen that one coming" He said and I couldn't stop my self from laughing

"But now i know why you throw up the first time you saw an atopsy, you hate blood" He said again, I looked up and was about to answer again when a scream got me to bury my face again, he took a blanket over me and him self, and removed his arm so it was over my shoulders I felt safe and fell asleep after a couple of minuts

**-Ncis-Ncis-Ncis-Ncis-**

"Jen, wake up, the movie is over" Jethoe said and I opend my eyes, the credits to the movie was on and I got up and poured some Bourbon in a glass

"That film where so unrealistic" Abby complained

"Yeah totally, you could see how fake the blood looked" Tony agreed

"What do you think Jenny?" Tony asked me and they all turned around

"I don't really know" I said "I fall asleep"

"Yeah it was so boring, I could have falled asleep to" Abby said

"I don't think that was the reason" Ziva said with a smile, of cause she would know how i feelt about horror movies

"What do you mean Ziva?" Mcgee asked

"Our lovely Director is terrified of blood" Gibbs said, you could hear the amusment in his voice

"You'r dead" I said and attaced him, I throw my weight so it knocked in down so he was laying down on another mattress, he rolled over so I was under him

"Really is that so?" He asked, I did the same and got on top again

"You'r not as strong as you have been" I said and saw the other follow our movements, he rolled over again with more power than before and started tickel me, I laughed and could barely breath

"Stop... Jethoe it's not.. Fair" I got out between the laughs

"Say your sorry" He said and smiled

"I'm sorry okay?" I said and he let me go, I sat up only to get a light slap on the back of my head, I looked at Jetroe

"Never say you'r sorry, its a sight on weekness" He said with a smirk, and We all laughed

**-Ncis-Ncis-Ncis-Ncis-**

An half hour later we all lay on a mattress, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Abby were all asleep and cuddled together, I heard Jethoe mumling something about rule 12#

I had just closed my eyes when I felt two stong arms around my waist

"What are you doing Jetroe?" I wispered to not wake up 'Our sleeping kids'

"Make sure the monsters dosn't take you" He said and I closed my eyes again and relaxed my back into him

"Goodnight Jethoe" I said

"Goodnight Jen" He answerd

And that night for the firsi time in my life I had seen a horror movie and fall asleep without being afraid of nightmars because I feelt safe wit my family...

**A/N: **Its almost 2 o'clock in the morning so I will get some sleep, but had to write this first

Review Please...

XoXo


End file.
